


YouTube Ego Circus

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: What would it be like if the Marks & Jacks Egos were part of a circus?





	YouTube Ego Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This actually ended up making me write an story as a sort of prologue.  
> It works as a standalone & you can find it here:  
> [Dance with the Devil.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394967)

So I was trawling though the marksandrec tumblr & I started thinking about an AU idea with Marks & Jacks ego’s.  
What if all the characters were part of a circus. A creepy circus of course. And they’d still have freaky powers or whatever, but they’d still have to deal with putting on a show (I’ve worked enough back stage to know the types of shenanigans that pop up so this is something I’d love to read myself). I figure this would be set in the past at the height of the freak show craze just because of the complete lack of safety regulations. And then I thought that, well, I know I’m probably never going to write this but if I did I’d need a POV character. And I’ve been listening to a lot of songs from Natewantstobattle recently & he even has a song with a kind of barker exchange that would fit (I know "Enjoy the Show" is a FNaF song, but whatever). Fans treat the characters in his music vids like egos so I figured it would fit. Even though I really know absolutely nothing about the guy.

(Please read my fic Dance with the Devil)

So that would be the prologue I think but the rest of the circus idea was basically Natemare is wondering about trying figure out his shiny new powers when someone tries to rob him. He scares the guy so much he faints. This is how he discovers he _needs_ fear and the nervousness of performers before an act isn’t going to cut it.

Maybe an info broker (MattPat) says he heard of a place looking for workers. Or maybe he hears someone yelling out to advertise a new show. A horror carnival. Called ‘Darks Dreadful Delight’s’ or something. The guy a has good voice for yelling (It’s Jacksepticeye) & has a patter down of all the acts guaranteed to thrill and terrify & all that stuff.  
So Nate decides to go.

I’m not sure if I’d have Markiplier be the owner & have Dark the ringmaster or if I’d drop Mark & Jack altogether & just have their characters. If I did the latter the Jack would be Anti alias. If I did the former I properly have Anti possessing Jack or something. Idk.

Anyway, Natemare goes to see the show.  
There’s preshow carnival stuff. Ed Edgar runs some of them. Chase Brody probably runs a ring toss. Bim Trimmer might run one of those rope ladder things. Since those are practically impossible.

There also a cabinet of curios kind of thing, which you pay to go in. It’s run by the Host. It’s got weird things like a green eyeball that swims in a tank and a tiny dancing little box. It’s got a ton of fakes like the stuffed Jackalope & the unicorn horn that’s actually from a narwhal. But it’s also got actual cursed items there as well. (One of them’s totally Nate’s old guitar from the fic I wrote. He doesn’t find that out until later though since he doesn’t go in, saving his money for the show itself.)

The show starts off with a warning from Dark that it not for the faint of heart. They take no responsibly of anyone dying of fright & such.  
Since I’d say this fic would be set sometime around the early 1900s they’d have electric lighting by then, so they would have some sort or red & blue lights on him to (hide) give him his weird aura. 

Wilford Warfstache who have some sort of gun/shooting performance. They defiantly get a volunteer from the audience for the finale & pop balloons around them. The crew always make sure that they the supply the guns for the act since they’re filled with blanks because if left to his own devises he would pull his own and his aim is sometimes not all that great (The balloons are actually popped by hidden pins that are pulled in place by someone backstage.) This doesn’t exactly help with Warfstache’s delusion that getting shot can’t kill you but he’s crazy anyway. There’s totally a bit at the end where he fires wildly & hits the band.  
Jake/Anti is on the drums, (I think I’d get Jack to introduce himself as ‘a’ Jack since he’s a jack of all trades, filling in were needed in the circus. That’s where he’d get his name.)  
Anti would make a big deal about almost being shot & swing over with a conveniently placed rope & chase after Warfstache all acrobatic like until getting his throat cut.  
The audience would be left wondering a bit if that was part of the act.

The stage hands/clowns would be the Googles. They would be look like (actually be) machines. Elektro the was a robot on display in the 1939’s world fair so it’s not out of the possibility for acts to have something purporting to be similar around that time.  
They would have a small act with the strict Googleplier ordering the others to set up between acts & Bingiplier would be the one messing up all the time & getting into trouble.  
It’s serves as a distraction for the audience between acts for setting things up.  
The slapstick would get harsher & harsher as the show would go on with the final set change ending with Goolgle ripping off Bing's head.

Dr. Iplier & Dr. Schneeplestein would have some sort of mad scientist act w/ electricity. The tesla coil was made in 1891 so that could have sparks flying every were. The final of their act could be ‘bringing Anti back to life’. Maybe with some sort of fack operation. And then he’d spend the rest of the night running after Warfstache. The finale of the whole show might be some fight that Dark interrupts or something.

Jackieboy Man & Silver Shepherd would have a high-wire trapezes act. There would be lots of bits where they almost fall but the finale would have a rope ‘break’ with some sort of last minute save. This would be yet another moment where the audience wasn’t sure if it was real or not. (It’s not, Silver Shepherd & Jackieboy Man are superheros from another dimension trapped here until someone from their home can come & get them. Jackieboy Man can fly & Silver Shepherd is invulnerable.)

Jameson Jackson has a mime act, maybe also sword swallowing & juggling. King of Squirrels has an animal (squirrel of course) act. Marvin The Magnificent has a magic act.  
I don’t know if the Jims are conjoined twins or have some sort of tumbling acrobatic act.  
Robbie would be a contortionist.  
Maybe Bim could do double duty & have one of those acts where he eats nails & glass and stuff.

The Host has a mentalist act where he reads the audience & spills their secrets. The really bad secrets he would just allude to enough for them to get really nervous about. It might be similar how mediums & spiritualist acts go. (In some shows in the past he scared people with deep dark secrets so much that they’d come back after the show to try and silence him forever. All of those people ‘mysteriously’ disappeared.)

The whole show would get more & more violent & disturbing throughout the night. The audience would be left guessing how much of it was real or not. The performers would all tread a thin line between scaring the living daylights out of everyone & not actually starting a mob, so they don’t get chased out of town.

The end of the night when they all take their bow is usually enough for the audience to feel like it was all just a good show but they all secretly be leave with an uneasy doubt about it.

As usual I don’t have a plot for this. Nate comes back the next day & gets hired as a musician. Dark & Anti realise he’s practically a baby with his demon powers.  
The rest would be just everyone introducing themselves & what their deals are & all the acts & stuff.  
Maybe other youtubers are there.

If I was to throw the Sanders Sides in there it's probably as a bunch of ghosts that hunt the 'Sanders Theater', one of the place they perform in, or something.

Even the best show is like a swan, gliding along for the audience but back stage everyone’s furiously paddling to stay afloat.  
I like the idea that demonic powers really don’t help with that as much as you’d think.


End file.
